


The Erotic Misadventures of Miss Hermione Granger - Ch. 7 - The Posh Party

by Rufus_Rodworthy



Series: The Erotic Misadventures of Miss Hermione Granger [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Come Swallowing, Doggy Style, F/M, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, skimpy dress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:47:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25425640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rufus_Rodworthy/pseuds/Rufus_Rodworthy
Summary: Hermione decides to attend Slytherin's school year kick-off party. She has nothing to wear, so has to borrow a slinky dress from a friend. She encounters Viktor at the party, and they find time to visit the coat closet.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Viktor Krum
Series: The Erotic Misadventures of Miss Hermione Granger [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836610
Kudos: 33





	The Erotic Misadventures of Miss Hermione Granger - Ch. 7 - The Posh Party

“Are you going?”

“Hmm? Going where?” Hermione asked as she jotted down notes.

“You know…to the party.”

“What? What party?”

“Hermione!” Susan reached out and put her hand on the book Hermione was reading, blocking her view. “How can you not know about the party?”

Hermione had been trying to get caught up on her Arithmancy homework and was starting to get annoyed with Susan. They were in the library, in the western corner where the late afternoon sun kept the room brightly lit.

“Susan, I can’t read that page if you do that,” Hermione said. She hadn’t really been reading the page. She had been writing _Hermione Krum_ in the margins of her notes over and over again.

“Yes, I know, that’s why it is there,” Susan replied. “Now, please let me know if you are going, or not.”

“I still don’t know what you’re talking about,” Hermione said. After her tryst with Victor the day before, she had stayed up late, re-living the encounter over and over in her mind. She had masturbated twice, once in the tub, and once in bed, both times easily reaching orgasm. She wasn’t sure to whom she owed more thanks, Professor Sinistra or Victor, for that victory, so she decided to keep them both in her (good) thoughts. When she finally fell asleep next to a purring Crookshanks, it was close to midnight.

“I just… don’t… Hermione, everyone knows about the party. It’s _the_ party everyone goes to the first month back to school.”

“Susan, I didn’t know Victor Krum was Hogwart’s new Quidditch coach until yesterday.”

Susan waited a long moment before responding. “How? How could you not know this?”

Hermione set down her quill and leaned back in her chair. “Because no one tells me anything, Susan. Because I’m the nerdiest girl at school, and all I care about is studying and getting good grades.”

_And Victor’s muscles._

“Ok, I’m sorry. I didn’t know.”

“Don’t worry about it. Now, what is the party, and why do I care?”

“Well, it’s the ‘kick off the year’ party, and only the 7th  years are invited,” Susan replied. “But of course, this year, 8th years can get in, too.”

“Oh. Will the professors be there?”

“What? No.” Susan scoffed. “What a silly question.”

“Wait,” Hermione said, feeling somewhat perplexed. “How is there a party without the professors knowing about it?”

“Because it is just for students? And there will be booze?”

Hermione was shocked. _Drinking? At Hogwarts?_

“Is that allowed?” she asked.

“Well, that’s a tricky question,” Susan replied. “Technically, yes, and technically, no.”

“Yes and no?”

“Yes and no. Technically, we’re all of age, but technically we’re all students, so no.”

“Hmmm,” Hermione said, wondering about the paradox of the rules, and whether someone could argue their way out of a detention or suspension.

“So, are you going?”

“I… I don’t know. Where is it?”

“The Slytherin common room.”

“Slytherin! Ugh, no thanks.”

“Oh, come on. It has to be down there. Slughorn never goes down there, plus he heads down to the village every Saturday night, anyway.” She glanced around at the empty library. “Come on, it will be fun.”

“Oh, fine, I’ll go.”

“Sweet! Now we just have to figure out what to wear!”

Hermione frowned. “We have to dress up?”

“It’s a party, Hermione, you can’t just show up in jeans and a hoodie.” Hermione was wearing her most comfortable jeans, and her favorite hoodie.

“I’m pretty sure I can.”

Susan snorted. “Well, you can, but you really aren’t supposed to. It’s a bit of a dress up party.”

“Hmm,” Hermione mused. _What to wear?_

“Well, now you have to figure it out.” She glanced down at her watch. “It starts at eight, so we’ve got plenty of time to get changed.”

“Ugh,” Hermione said. She really didn’t have anything to wear, other than her ball gowns, and she was pretty certain those were out. Most of her purchases before start of classes had been in the lingerie department.

And then she had an idea.

“Susan, I have to run,” she said, snatching her books and her notes. “I’ll see you at the party.” She turned to leave but Susan grabbed her sleeve and stopped her.

“Hermione, you need to know the password to get in the party, silly.”

“Oh. What’s the password?”

“ _Harry Plopper.”_

She grimaced. “That’s… unfortunate.”

Susan nodded. “True. I wonder if Harry will go?”

“Hard to say. I haven’t seen him too much this week.” She shook her head. “Ok, gotta go, I’ll see you at the party.”

Hermione headed out of the library, but instead of heading back to her room, she ventured down to Professor Sinistra’s office. She hoped to catch her there, as all of the staff living quarters were strictly off-limits to the students.

She was in luck. There was a slight glow emanating from under the door. She knocked softly and waited.

“Enter.”

She pulled the door open and let herself in. Sinistra was standing over a table, repairing a telescope of some kind. She smiled when she saw Hermione.

“Miss Granger.”

“Professor.”

“What brings you down here on a Saturday?” She resumed working on the telescope. It looked like she was adjusting the mirrors.

“Well, it’s interesting you ask,” Hermione remarked. “I… I need a favor.”

Sinistra raised an eyebrow as she glanced up at Hermione. “A favor. How interesting. What sort of favor?”

“So… the other day when… you know, umm…”

“The day of your discipline?” Sinistra asked in a matter-of-fact tone.

“Yes,” Hermione answered. She paused, unsure of how to proceed.

“And?”

“Well, that morning, you were wearing a really nice dress, the kind you might wear to a party or a night on the town.”

“Yes, I was. What of it?”

“Well, we’re both about the same size, and I was wondering…”

Sinistra glanced up again and smiled. “You want to borrow my dress? Whatever for?”

“Umm... I… umm…” _Well, crap. I can’t tell her...what a mess._

“Oh, the party is tonight?”

“Party?” Hermione asked, trying to sound innocent.

“Oh, Hermione, you are a very accomplished witch for your age, but you are a horrible liar. Tonight is the Slytherin party, I assume?”

“You know?”

“Of course, I know. All the professors know.”

“They do?” Hermione felt a slight surge of alarm.

“Yes.”

“And… they don’t care?”

“It’s been a tradition at Hogwarts for almost a century. Some of the teachers went to school here, you know.”

_Oh_.

“So, you are going, and don’t have anything to wear? You never seemed like the party type to me, Hermione.”

“Well, it is our last year… and I thought, ‘Why not?’”

Sinistra smiled. “I see. Of course you can borrow the dress, I think it will look great on you. Do you want to borrow my heels, as well?”

“Please!”

#

Hermione appraised herself in the mirror. The tight dress was snug on her frame, showing off her slight curves. It was sleeveless, and quite short, the hemline coming to a stop between her arse and her knees, but closer to her arse. With the heels on, her slender legs started to look shapely. And sexy.

As she walked around her room, the one thing she kept noticing was just how breezy it was. Sinistra’s last bit of advice to her kept swirling around her mind.

_Now, Hermione,_ she had warned, _the material is quite thin. Anything you wear under it, the outlines will be quite visible._

_What do you wear, then?_ Hermione had asked.

_Nothing,_ her professor replied. _Nothing at all._

So Hermione had experimented most of the evening, with different under-things from her naughty drawer. Sinistra had been right—everything she wore left an outline under the dress. She finally slipped it back on with nothing underneath, and sure enough, it looked ‘right’.

Of course, not wearing a bra, or a bralette, or anything like it, created a problem. Her nipples protruded through the thin fabric, and though her breasts were rather small, they did jiggle when she moved, which would also be clearly visible to any observers.

_Maybe it will be dark._

And then there was the whole “no knickers” thing. Every time she moved it created a draft, and since there was a noticeable lack of hair below her waist these days, the cool breeze flowed right across her smooth skin with nothing to block it. It startled her every time she felt it.

Hermione didn’t normally wear makeup, but for the party she thought a bit might not be out of place. She also had a lovely pair of earrings her mum had given her, and she slipped them in as well. She climbed into Sinistra’s heels, and strode over to the full-length mirror, and was a little surprised by what she saw.

_Damn, girl, you look good._

And, after a moment of turning this way and that, she told herself _A tiny bit sexy. Or slutty? No, sexy!_

She smiled, for she found the idea didn’t really bother her too much.

Hermione glanced at the clock on the wall and saw that it was well past eight. She wasn’t sure when to arrive at the party, but knew she didn’t want to be first. She grabbed a cloak that covered her up, along with a small handbag and headed out the door, determined to meander her way down to the dungeon.

The hallways were mostly empty; the few students or staff that she saw mostly ignored her. Eventually she made her way down to the dungeon and waited until she saw other students head over to the entrance to Slytherin’s dorm. When the door opened, she could hear blaring music on the other side.

_Sounds like the party has started,_ she thought.

She approached the door and recognized the Slytherin student guarding it. It was Daphne.

Hermione felt a sudden urge to turn and leave. _I knew this was a bad idea._ Just then Susan arrived and saved the day.

“Hermione! You did come after all,” she exclaimed. “I thought you were going to chicken out.”

Hermione gave her a weak smile. “Me? No, never.”

“Come on, let’s go in.”

As they approached the door, Daphne opened it for them, without waiting for the password. Hermione thought it strange but didn’t give it too much thought.

As they went through the arch, however, a mystical voice entered her mind. They had put a charm on the door. Daphne must have been watching for teachers or Filch or some other unwanted person.

_Password? t_ he voice asked.

_Harry Plopper,_ she replied, grimacing as she thought the words.

The voice laughed. _You may enter._

As she stepped through, she was greeted with a great bit of noise and flashing lights. Someone had set up a DJ booth in a corner of the room, and what looked to be a bar in the other. Lots of students were already dancing in the middle of the room.

“Ladies,” she heard. Victor Krum was standing behind them. “May I take your coats?”

“Victor!” she exclaimed and threw her arms around him.

“Ah, my little Hermione,” he said as he disentangled himself from her embrace after a lengthy hug. “There will be plenty of time for that later, eh? For now, I will take your cloaks, and you may enjoy the party.” He leaned in close to Hermione. “I will see you in the coat room later.”

It wasn’t a request.

As she shrugged out of her coat, the other girls stared at her. They were wearing nice outfits, of course, but nothing like what she had on.

“Hermione!”

“Merlin’s beard, where did you get that!”

Susan seemed to be the most taken aback. “I thought you said you didn’t have anything to wear!”

“I borrowed it,” she replied.

“Well, you look smashing. Come on, let’s go get some drinks and hit the dance floor.”

The bar was tended by someone she didn’t recognize. “Who’s that?” she asked into Susan’s ear as they approached. The music was quite loud.

“His name is Guilfoyle…transfer student, I think,” she replied.

“Ladies, what can I get you this evening?” he asked. He was tall, and kind of cute.

“Cosmos for both of us!” Susan declared.

“Coming right up,” he said. Hermione watched in fascination as he placed two tall glasses on the bar and poured various amounts of liquids and ice in each. He served them out to the girls with a bow.

“Enjoy!”

“Oh, we will,” Susan said as she handed Hermione her drink. “We will.”

Hermione scanned the crowd of students and saw Harry and Ron on the dance floor with their dates.

“So, what now?” she asked, grabbing the other girl’s arm and pulling her close. She almost had to yell to be heard over the noise.

“Now we wait and see who shows up, and who gets drunk and throws up the fastest.” She pointed to a statue in the corner. “The winner gets that.”

“You sure seem to know a lot about this party,” Hermione observed. She took a sip of her drink and found she liked the taste.

“I’ve been wanting to come for ages,” Susan replied. “Everyone knows Slytherin throws the best parties.”

Hermione hadn’t heard that, but she supposed it might be true, and made sense in a way. Slytherin was certainly good at ignoring the rules when it suited them.

The room was filling up quickly, and Hermione noticed quite a few of the boys giving her the once over when they saw her dress. She felt her nipples perking up at the attention, which caused even more glances her way. Even though the room wasn’t that well-lit, she was certain the boys could see her little soldiers standing at attention. She was both annoyed and delighted at the stares.

_And I don’t have any knickers on. What would they say if they knew?_

She smiled at the thought.

Soon she was dancing to the beat, somehow mastering the trick of shaking her booty without spilling her drink. Susan kept rubbing up against her, which she found exciting, along with some of the other random boys. It was becoming difficult to move around too much as everyone sardined onto the floor.

“I need another drink!” she shouted into Susan’s ear.

“Get me one too!”

Hermione squirmed the throng and soon found her way back to the bar, but once she got there, she felt a strong arm slip around her waist.

“There you are,” Victor said.

“Oh, hey, you,” she said. Hermione wasn’t much of a drinker and had skipped dinner earlier, and discovered the alcohol was rushing to her head much faster than she had anticipated.

He bent down and whispered in her ear. “I can’t stop thinking about yesterday.”

Hermione felt herself blushing as his hand slipped down and grabbed her ass.

“Victor!” she exclaimed. She turned and surveyed the room and saw Ron’s eyes watching her. She thought she saw a glimmer of jealousy there. She made no move to remove Victor’s hand.

“Remember what I said earlier about the coat closet?” Victor asked.

Hermione nodded, both nervous and excited.

Victor took her hand and led her to the front of the room, where a large antechamber was being used as a coat closet. He led Hermione in, and closed the door behind them. Coats and robes were hung on racks around the walls, but there was another, smaller chamber behind a small door. Soon they were inside the small storage closet, and the door closed behind them. Victor cast a Lumos spell, so they could see, at least a little bit. Then he pulled her into his arms.

Hermione found herself kissing him even more passionately then the day before. Whether it was because she had been thinking about him all day, or the drink she had just finished, or some other variable she couldn’t think of, she found she couldn’t get enough of him. Victor returned the kiss, his hands running up and down her body, touching her breasts, stroking her nipples through the thin fabric of her dress.

Hermione began to moan into his mouth and gasped as his hand slipped under her dress and grabbed her ass.

“Hermione! You don’t wear any…what’s the word…knickers?” He was both surprised and pleased.

“You can’t with this dress!” she protested.

“Sure, I understand,” he said. His hand slipped around to the front and he slipped a finger between her thighs. Her wetness was instantly evident.

She began to kiss him again as he probed her folds. His fingers felt divine, and she moaned into his mouth. Then he slipped a finger inside her, and she gasped into his mouth. She grabbed the lapel of his jacket to hold herself up.

“Victor…that…” She couldn’t talk as his fingers invaded her most private of places. She was breathing heavier and heavier, until he unexpectedly stopped.

“Why did you stop?” she asked.

He smiled. “Your turn,” he replied, and she glanced down and saw that he was undoing his fly.

“Oh,” she said. She knew instantly what he wanted, and without hesitation dropped to her knees in front of him. When his erection sprang free, she instantly took it into her mouth.

_Oh, god, it tastes so good,_ she thought to herself as her lips slid up and down his shaft. She looked up at him and made eye contact, her hands on his thighs, making sure he could see everything she was doing to his erection. Victor groaned, but never took his eyes off her.

She pulled her mouth off. “Do you like the way I suck your cock?” she asked, surprised at herself for saying something so naughty out loud.

“Very much,” he said, and reached down and grabbed the back of her head and began to gently thrust into her mouth.

Hermione was already super-aroused, and the slickness between her thighs was more than evident to her readiness to take Victor inside her. But when he started fucking her mouth she found that her arousal escalated to a level she didn’t know existed. Her nipples were so hard she felt they could cut glass.

Finally, he pulled his cock out of her mouth and hauled her roughly to her feet. He kissed her again, but before she could put her arms around him, he spun her around to face the wall. There was a barstool there, and she was able to brace herself as he bent her over. She felt her dress being lifted, exposing her pale, firm ass.

“Oh, Hermione,” Victor breathed, as he guided his cock towards her folds. “Your ass is even more perfect than I imagined.”

She bit her lip, too embarrassed and aroused to trust herself to say anything. She arched her back, raising up to meet the head of his cock. It found her folds, and she almost passed out from the sensation as he rubbed it against her.

She turned her head to kiss him. “Please,” she whispered, as his mouth engulfed hers.

And he did.

Victor thrust his cock inside her eager pussy, and Hermione almost let out a squeal of delight. It felt so good, so _right._ She held on to the stool for dear life as Victor began to pummel her from behind.

The sound of his torso meeting her ass cheeks made a loud _smack_ -ing sound as he grabbed her hips and gave her a thorough rogering. Hermione had loved her first time the day before, but what Victor was doing to her now went far beyond anything she had experienced up to that moment.

“Victor…oh…don’t…stop…” she managed to get out around her moans. His harsh breathing continued as he plowed into her, her ass cheeks jiggling under the power of his thrusts.

It began to build inside her then, faster than before, coming out of nowhere like a train in the night. Suddenly she crested, with almost no warning, and her entire being was consumed with the molten shaft pummeling her folds, and his strong hands holding onto her hips. She began to thrust back into him, as much as she could, as her orgasm flooded over her body, her moans getting louder and louder until they culminated into one last “Fuck me….”

But he didn’t stop. He continued to pummel her sweet pussy, its wetness and warmth driving him wild. Suddenly he pulled out and whipped Hermione around. She had the sense to drop to her knees and got her mouth on the head just in time as he unloaded, his spunk hitting the back of her throat over and over again.

“Oh, fuck, Hermione,” he kept repeating as he emptied his balls into her mouth. She was more experienced now and didn’t let any go to waste. When he was through, she swallowed every last drop and smiled up at him.

“You’re amazing,” he finally said, and began to put himself back together.

She stood up and kissed him, lightly. “Not as amazing as that cock of yours,” she said, and gave it a gently squeeze through his trousers.

“Come on,” he said, and opened the door, “I’ll buy you a drink.”

“Wait,” she said, and paused in the doorway. “Aren’t you supposed to do that before you take advantage of me in the coat closet?”

Victor shrugged. “Well, there’s always Round Two.”


End file.
